Leo
Leo is a Lythronax and a member of the Scavengers. and Son of Mars History Dinosaur Island Turn the Paige a very young Leo hides in a bunch of bushes waiting for Mars to comeback with a kill. However she is instead trampled to death by the Stegosaurus herd. Leo watches in horror. Dinosaur Island Revival One The Move Leo is on the hunt and finds a herd of Pachycephalasaurs. Leo is especially hungry as he has not eaten in a month. However, the Pachycephalosaurs stand there ground and cause him to back down. Luckily he finds food elsewhere. He finds a group of hadrosaurs. However, the Hadrosaurs spot him and run away. Leo chases but trips. Not anything serious, but it cost's him his chance to kill one of the Hadrosaurs. Scavengers Leo finds a Struthiomimus. It has been separated from its herd. However, the Struthiomimus escapes because of a Stegosaurus stampede. Although he miraculously avoids it. A New Threat Leo tries to hunt the herd of Pachycephalosaurs again. This time though Crash interrupts and fails his attack by scaring the Pachycephalosaurs. Leo then fights Crash to a draw. Later Smokey finds a dead Kentrosaurus and Leo finds it too. However, they actually share it together rather than fighting. Brawl Smokey is trying to make another group of Scavengers and Leo is the first recruit. As well the kill a baby Brachiosaurus. Falling Apart Smokey and Leo hunt the Ceratopsian herd and Leo separates Hercules and Mercury. Despite this Hercules and Mercury appear to have escaped. Anarchy Smokey and Leo are separated due to a forest fire. Now Leo is a loner. Ash and Bones Leo and Crash are unintentionally hunting the same pray. Leo strikes first and attacks Nick. Cindy then charges in and knocks over Leo. Leo has now failed yet another hunt. Slaughter Leo again attacks Nick and Cindy. This time he attacks Cindy first. Nick this time saves Cindy from Leo jaws. Leo has now failed yet another hunt. A New King Leo begins to migrate to the south due to the overwhelming amount of danger. Family The Scavengers are migrating and and Andrewsarchus attacks them. The Andrewsarchus first knocks over and bites Blizzard. Melvin hops on top of the Andrewsarchus to try and save Blizzard but gets thrown off. Smokey then attacks but gets bitten on the throat. The only Scavenger left standing is Crash. It seems hopeless but Leo charges in and kills the Andrewsarchus now that he has saved them from the Andrewsarchus Leo is accepted in the Scavengers. Broken Red-Sail and his family are hunting Hadrosaurs that the Utahraptor pack want. So the Utahraptors fight the Spinosaurs over the Hadrosaurs. Alpha and Fury Split off to hunt the Hadrosaurs rather then fight the Spinosaurs. Fury attack Para but is stopped by Nick and Iggie who knock him over and beat him up. However Cindy ends up being separated from the fight and Alpha takes this chance to hop on top of her. Alpha then slits Cindy's throat, killing her. The Scavengers then arrive to fight along side the Utahraptors. Seeing his old pack Fury gets up even with 3 hadrosaurs on top of him. Fury then charges into battle helping kill Anubis. Along with Leo Alpha on the other hand decides to keep hunting the Hadrosaurs and leaps on Para's back. This time though Para throws Alpha off and runs away. Eventully they bring down Anubis. When the battle is over Fury and Alpha both decide to join the Scavengers pack. Old Blood Now that the Utahraptor pack and the Scavengers have fused into a super pack they try to hunt the Ceratopsian herd. However the Ceratopsian herd forms a defensive wall around the super pack. The two are in a standoff. Until Switchblade looses his patience and attacks Achilles. Achilles throws him off giving a couple of Ceratopsians and opening to escape from. Still a couple are trapped and they need a way out. Blaze tries to run away however Shaman stands in his way. Blaze decides to make his own way out and smashes Shaman to the ground and runs off alive. However, Shaman chases him to a cliff where he and Shaman both fall and go unconscious. The entire pack begins to hop onto Zeus in a attempt to kill him. It seems as though there numbers are enough until Tank charges in and gets the raptors and scavengers off of Zeus. The pack then focuses there efforts on tank where they attack him. At first Tanks fends a couple of them off. But eventually Fury knocks Tank over and the sheer numbers of the Scavengers and the Utahraptors combined are to much. They then kill him eat him. The End of and Era Leo is seen in the background as the Utahraptors and the Scavengers split up. Dangerous Waters The Scavengers find a Bull Apatosaurus fighting against a Alioramus. The Apatosaurus then rears up and crushes it. Alpha then appears. The Bull Apatosaurus tries to scare it away. This causes Alpha to call out. Then slowly the rest of the Scavengers appear including Leo who appears behind the Bull Apatosaurus and the Bull Apatosaurus has unknowingly been surrounded. Alpha then gives the signal. The Scavengers then swarm the Apatosaurus and it dose not take long to bring it down. The Scavengers now have a huge feast on there hands. Here Lies the Scavengers Leo and a couple other Scavengers are all on watch duty while the rest of the Scavengers are asleep. Fury then spots Red-Sail and Nimbus who are here to avenge Anubis's death. Red-Sail quickly slashes Blizzard who begins to bleed out. Leo accompanies Blizzard and watches over him rather fight. Smokey then attacks Red-Sail but Nimbus pulls Smokey away by his tail before slashing him multiple times. Spilling Smokeys entrails on the floor. Eventually the rest of the pack wakes up Melvin and Frosty double team Nimbus. Nimbus then tails slaps Frosty and bites Melvin by the neck. Alpha then pounces Red-Sail and hops onto his head. Fury then charges Red-Sail and knocks him to the ground. Along with Alpha. Alpha gets up later. Red-Sail gets back up and knocks Fury over in response. But before Red-Sail can kill Fury Crash comes in and saves Fury. Fury then takes this chance to escape and die another day. By knocking over Red-Sail Ruby then tries to take this chance to kill Red-Sail but Nimbus stops her by biting her back. Red-Sail then dose the same to Crash and bites his back. Frosty then retreats from the fight. Alpha then joins right behind. Red-Sail then tries to kill Melvin but Crash drags Melvin away just in time both off them escaping with there lives. Leo finally leaves Blizzard to retreat with the rest of the living Scavengers. Smokey uses the last of his energy to try and save Blizzard. However Nimbus swipes him into a branch impaling him and killing him. Blizzard then gets brutally slashed by Red-Sail. With his last remaining strength Blizzard lies next to Smokey and dies next to his closest ally. Ice Cold Leo appears in a clip show at the end of the episode. Along with the rest of the Scavengers Appearances Dinosaur Island * DI S4 EP10 Dinosaur Island Revival *DIR SE2 EP1 *DIR SE2 EP2 *DIR SE2 EP3 *DIR SE2 EP4 *DIR SE2 EP6 *DIR SE2 EP7 *DIR SE2 EP8 *DIR SE2 EP10 *DIR SE2 EP13 *DIR SE3 EP3 *DIR SE3 EP4 *DIR SE3 EP6 *DIR SE3 EP7 *DIR SE3 EP9 *DIR SE3 EP12 *DIR SE3 EP13 Triva * Leo along with Shredder are one the few characters to appear in Dinosaur Island Revival before Dinosaur Island. * Leo is the son of Mars. This is shown in the seventh episode of season four. Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Characters